


Beard Envy

by seitentaisei



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: And Thorin knows how to interact with him, Frodo is a painfully shy kid, M/M, domestic fic, one shot fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seitentaisei/pseuds/seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want a beard for my birthday.”</p><p>Bilbo blinked down at his nephew. About to be six years old and still rather tiny for all that, Frodo’s serious expression was more comical than impressive. It didn’t stop the little boy from trying.</p><p>“What…? You want a beard?” Bilbo couldn’t quite keep down the laughter that bubbled up at the request. Honestly, he’d been expecting more lego blocks or more books. But a beard…? “Whatever do you need a beard for?”</p><p>-- in which Bilbo has a new boyfriend and Frodo wants to be just like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beard Envy

**Author's Note:**

> A warm-up fic while working on another.
> 
> I love friendly sweet noisy baby Frodo, but I really wanted to explore just a bit a painfully shy, newly-orphaned Frodo becoming friends with Thorin. I interact with so many non-verbal tiny children when I teach, and with kids like that, adults write them off or think the kid hates them. Sometimes, you just gotta give a kid like that space and time to come to you and everything works out. 
> 
> So a short fluff piece with an understanding Thorin and a sweet shy Frodo! Enjoy!

“I want a beard for my birthday.”

Bilbo blinked down at his nephew. About to be six years old and still rather tiny for all that, Frodo’s serious expression was more comical than impressive. It didn’t stop the little boy from trying.

“What…? You want a beard?” Bilbo couldn’t quite keep down the laughter that bubbled up at the request. Honestly, he’d been expecting more lego blocks or more books. But a beard…? “Whatever do you need a beard for?”

The question didn’t make sense apparently, if the blank look that Frodo gave him in return was anything to go by. He shrugged just a bit and then, curiously enough, he leaned around Bilbo’s legs to peek into the kitchen. Laughter still on his lips, Bilbo turned to follow his gaze. There was Thorin standing at the stove, cooking dinner for them both.

“Oh,” Bilbo said, admiring the short, neatly trimmed beard that Thorin kept. He looked down to find Frodo’s eyes shining with something akin to hero-worship. “Well in that case, Frodo my boy, I’ll see what I can do about that beard.”

\---

Of the six months that Frodo has been living with him, Bilbo has only been dating Thorin for two. It had been hard at first, because Bilbo had been rather unwilling to risk bringing anyone around with Frodo’s delicate emotional state. A child needed stability and careful care after losing their parents, and Bilbo was doing his best to give that to Frodo.

Casual dating was one thing Bilbo was fully prepared to give up for a while, and the decision hadn’t been a hard one. At best, Bilbo was apathetic about dating even when he was younger, and tipping over into thirty had made him feel a bit too old to really put in the effort that went into finding a worthwhile partner.

Then all the time it took to present oneself as amiable, intelligent, fashionable... it was just a bit of a headache really.

So when Thorin barreled into Bilbo’s little book shop three months back, dates were the last thing on his mind. Thorin had barely spared a glance at Bilbo, and he had demanded without preamble, “I need a book for a child.” It had all been very brusque and untoward, and Bilbo had been rather angry at being ordered about by a man who didn’t stop to say a friendly ‘hello’.

To be honest, it was actually a rather terrible first impression, and they’d had a bit of a row in Bilbo’s book shop. Of course, even while fighting with him, Bilbo managed to convince the man to buy three different storybooks before it was over so it wasn’t an entirely wasted meeting.

Other than a bit of complaining about rude customers, Bilbo soon forgot about the man altogether. Sure, if Bilbo noticed the man's good looks, it hadn't been on his mind much after. The quickest way to lose Bilbo's interest- regardless of how attractive one might be- was rudeness, and this man was rude.

\---

A week after the unfortunate fight, when the bell rang above his shop, Bilbo still wasn't thinking about dates. He had turned expecting to see a regular but instead found the same scowling surly man from before. He steeled himself up for another battle of wills as the man opened his mouth, but...

"I came to apologize," he said, voice just a bit too loud. "For my behavior last time. I'm sorry."

All of Bilbo's irritation was suddenly gone-- or rather replaced by surprise.

"Oh," he said. "Well that's... that's nice then." Visibly relaxing, Bilbo studied the man in front of him again and took in the guilty expression and uncomfortable tenseness of his shoulders.

Apparently, this response wasn't enough and the silence has the man continuing on in a tight tone- a harrowing story about a badly injured sister who was involved in a traffic collision as she hurried to get medicine for her flu-stricken children. The man had found himself saddled with two rather sick elementary school students who were crying and fussy while their mother was being rushed to the emergency room.

"And my boys-- they kept crying and they couldn't sleep," he said, finally coming to a point. "And they wanted stories but I don't have anything even vaguely resembling children's books... So, I, yes, I came and made an ass of myself. I'm sorry."

The man had an almost painfully guilty expression as he talked, and it was clear he regretted his behavior. Though honestly, it almost seemed to Bilbo that the man was more concerned with his own honor than actually soothing any hurt feelings that Bilbo might have had.

But Bilbo was never so harsh that he would refuse such an earnest plea for forgiveness.

"And your boys and your sister? Are they well now?"

The question surprised him, and the man responded almost on reflex. "Oh yes, quite. Dis is displeased about needing a cast, but everyone's in perfect health, thank you."

The tension dissolved after that, and Bilbo offered the man a smile. "Good to hear. I'm Bilbo, by the way."

"I know," the man replied before flushing pink and waving a hand a bit awkwardly. "Well I mean, your nametag. I'm Thorin though. Thorin Durin, at your service."

His own cheeks were a bit hot as well by then, and Bilbo cleared his throat. "Did you need anything else today, Mr. Durin?"

"Call me Thorin," he insisted, taking a few steps closer. "Would you let me buy you a coffee? I feel terrible I took things out on you."

"Oh heavens, I forgave you already. That's hardly necessary." Bilbo was smiling rather openly now though, and Thorin wasn't all that discouraged.

"How about as a thank you? The boys loved the books, and you really managed to help me out despite the..." Thorin waved his hand vaguely as if trying to work out the proper word to use. "The unpleasantness."

Bilbo hummed a little but he didn't need much convincing to stop into a cafe with during his lunch break.

Even as he was settling into a nice cup of coffee with Thorin, Bilbo was not thinking about dating, but after an hour of wonderful conversation and company, he was definitely thinking about it after.

\---

Introducing Thorin to Frodo had to happen sooner rather than later, but it still made Bilbo nervous. Frodo had always been rather painfully shy, and after his parents' passed, he was even more withdrawn. He'd known Bilbo long enough to be comfortable and easy with him, and so at least, Frodo always had someone around to talk with.

Some of the extended family couldn't get much more from little Frodo then a wide eyed stare from behind Primula's legs, but Bilbo was 'the fun uncle' who always had a sweet baking or a story ready to tell. So it had only made sense that Bilbo had been the one to take Frodo in after the accident.

Honestly, Frodo’s shyness was rather endearing to Bilbo, but it also made him a bit protective. Bilbo made sure no one tormented Frodo or tried to 'pull him out of his shell.' The child would grow out of his shyness or get comfortable with you, or he wouldn't-- no amount of shoving would change that.

So it was great nerves that he'd introduced Thorin to Frodo.

When Thorin came into Bag End, Frodo had hid behind Bilbo almost immediately. That wasn't surprising. Thorin's handling of the situation, though, was.

Rather pleasantly so.

Instead of trying to lean around Bilbo's body or force Frodo to look at him, Thorin leaned down and talked at Bilbo's knees.

"I brought you a present, Mr. Frodo," he said, voice impossibly gentle. "Your Uncle Bilbo said you like books and toys." Then he gently set a colourful children's book down and rested a small stuffed bear down on top.

There was a quiet pause before Frodo snatched up the book and the toy with quick hands. He pressed them to his chest but didn’t peek out at the new person in their living room.

Bilbo patted Frodo's mop of curly head and said, "And what do we say Frodo?"

There was a squeak that might have been thank you, and Thorin laughed. "You're welcome... Now then, I think you were making dinner Bilbo?"

Thorin had been quiet and gentle, and he hadn't tried to force Frodo to interact with him. And yet as they sat down to dinner, Frodo climbed up into his booster seat next to Thorin without having to be prompted.

As they ate, Thorin talked to Frodo. He talked about his nephews, told him about his job, talked about what he liked. Frodo didn't say a single word in reply and stared up at Thorin with impossibly difficult to read eyes. If Thorin asked a yes or no question after a moment of silence, Frodo would nod or shake his head.

This seemed to be enough for Thorin.

Thorin made jokes and carried on, and he never tried to jokingly tease. Frodo would duck his head now and then, almost smile, but he never quite managed to smile up at Thorin directly. But after dinner, without a single word of explanation, Frodo had taken hold of Thorin's hand and led him to the living room.

For a moment, Frodo stared up at Thorin as the man took a seat on the couch. Then he put his new book up on Thorin's knees in a wordless request for a story.

"I'll read to you," Thorin told him then. "But don't forget your bear okay?"

Frodo gave a short nod, and he ran to get the bear he'd be given. Then he climbed up and sat next to Thorin while the man read to him.

And so the evening passed without Frodo ever speaking a word to Thorin- unless the few squeaks that he managed at Bilbo's prompting counted as words. Still, Thorin had befriended Frodo more easily than most did. Frodo had cried once because a pushy aunt tried to give him candy- people getting too in his face or too close without his permission often did upset Frodo's balance.

But Thorin never pushed, never complained that Frodo was quiet, and he could easily carry on a one-sided conversation with only minor help from Bilbo.

So when Bilbo saw him to the door, he said as much.

"I didn't realize you were so good with kids," Bilbo said. "Frodo has cousins that still don't understand even a present given too... _eagerly_ can be scary."

Thorin just smiled down at Bilbo as he put his coat on. "Fili was like that as a kid. Really non-verbal with anyone but Dis and his dad. I always had to be really careful to lean down and talk to him so I wasn't scary, and I always had to let Fili come to me. Of course, you’d never guess that now that he’s older and he has Kili. Having a brother really helped him get over all that shyness."

Thorin’s voice, as always when talking of his family, was impossibly warm, and Bilbo felt his cheeks turn pink.

"Oh, so you have experience. Still, it's impressive. A complete stranger and he got on easier with you than most. Thank you." Bilbo smiled and then he leaned up to very lightly press a kiss to Thorin's cheek.

"Not a problem. He's a really sweet kid," Thorin replied. "Good night Bilbo."

After a final parting kiss, Thorin got into his car, and with a final wave he pulled out and drove off.

Bilbo took a breath and nodded. Now he'd get to hear how Frodo actually felt. As much as everyone thought Frodo was quiet, it was really far from the truth. He was just too shy to speak, and when that shyness was gone, the floodgates opened. Sometimes- like tonight- he had a couple of hours worth of quiet to make up for, and Bilbo was about to get an earful about his new beau. It made him nervous because he was hoping the verdict was a good one.

His worry didn’t last long though. As soon as he returned to the living room, Frodo was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Did you see the book he gave me? And the bear? Oh oh did you hear his joke at dinner?" Then he proceeded to recount every cool, funny, or mildly interesting thing that Thorin had done or said in the past two hours. He laughed uproariously at the jokes now remembered and beamed and emoted in a way he wasn't comfortable doing around many others. Bilbo smiled as he pulled the child into his lap and listened to Frodo gush about his new playmate.

Perhaps this whole dating as a single parent thing could work after all.

\---

Thorin was a bit overwhelmed. Of course, Bilbo had told Thorin just how much Frodo could talk when he was comfortable, but it was different witnessing it firsthand. In the first month that Thorin had known him, Frodo had spoken to him rarely and quietly, always careful and sweet. As the weeks passed it got easier for Frodo to be comfortable stringing together a conversation with him, but it was slow and soft.

This was the first time Thorin was allowed to be a part of Frodo's raptures. They had gone to the aquarium with some of Bilbo's cousins and their kids, and all day, Frodo had been a tiny silent angel. He gaped at the fish and tugged at Thorin's sleeve now and then to point out particular creatures, but that'd been about it.

Now at home and sitting in the living room, Frodo was on his lap pouring over every fun thing he'd done, every happy thing that had happened, and being more open and eager than Thorin had ever seen him. All Thorin could do was look down into Frodo's face and throw in encouraging comments now and then.

He looked up to see Bilbo leaning against the door frame and looking in with amusement. Only when Frodo had run out of things to say did Bilbo finally intervene.

"Frodo go wash your hands and you can have a snack now, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo dropped down from Thorin's lap and dashed away quick as anything.

Thorin let out a soft whistle. "I'm not sure how he even managed to breath talking that fast. I know you said he did this, but wow." He laughed and shook his head as Bilbo came to sit next to him.

"Yes well," Bilbo said. "A whole day worth of barely speaking, it's actually a miracle he managed to get it all out in that short of a time."

"Not for lack of trying," Thorin said and he took hold of Bilbo's hand. "I'm sure there's more he's forgotten."

"And I'm sure he'll tell you all about it." Bilbo looked up into Thorin's face, playing with his fingers. "I don't think you'll be able to get rid of him- not now when he wants to tell you everything."

Thorin's expression was fond and he leaned down to peck Bilbo's forehead. "I wouldn't want to. He's a good kid."

Before Bilbo can say more, Frodo was back and clamoring for snacks.

\---

Frodo had been put to bed, and Bilbo was snuggled in close against Thorin’s side.

“I think you’re replacing me as the favourite. Frodo said he wanted a beard for his birthday,” Bilbo said suddenly. They were watching a movie but it wasn’t terribly interesting. He’d lost track of the plot a long time ago as he was much more interested in the man next to him.

“Did he now?” Thorin said, his amusement clear. He leaned down to rub his bearded chin against Bilbo’s cheek. “And what about your birthday? Would you like a beard too?”

Bilbo pushed at his face and laughed. “No I have plenty of access to a beard just now.” He leaned up to kiss Thorin’s lips gently. “I wouldn’t look good with one of my own.”

“Too bad for you then,” Thorin replied before he turned his eyes back to the movie. “But I’ll make sure Frodo has the best beard in town.”

\---

The first present that Frodo opened was a dress up beard for kids, and he spent the entirety of his birthday party with a fluffy black beard. The whole time, he kept looking to Thorin for approval. More than once, Frodo demanded Thorin’s or Bilbo’s phone so he could take ‘beard selfies’ with Thorin.

No one at that party was happier than Thorin, though, and that was saying a lot because Bilbo had rented a bounce house.


End file.
